mel_and_limas_ff_sfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Prolog-Das Erwachen
Between Blood and Insanity Prolog – Das Erwachen Müde streckte sich die Gestalt unter der Decke, als der Wecker anfing zu klingeln. Die dicken Vorhänge des kleinen Zimmers waren zu gezogen und ließen nur einen winzigen Strahl Sonne hin durch, der Rest war in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Schwer konnte man sehen, wie die Gestalt lustlos den rechten Arm hob und nach dem Wecker auf dem Nachttisch suchte, nur um diesen auszuschalten und das Gesicht wieder in dem Kissen zu vergraben. Ein genervtes Brummen entstieg der Kehle und kurz darauf erhob sich die Gestalt in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Leise wurde das Radio auf dem Bücherregal angestellt und schon ertönte irgendein Rocksong, den die Gestalt mit summte. Vorsichtig wurde die Tür zum Flur geöffnet, immer bedacht, keinen Lärm zu machen. Genau wie in dem Zimmer, war der Flur ebenso dunkel, was allerdings daran lag, dass vor den jeweiligen Fenstern alte Trauerweiden standen und so jegliches Licht davon abhielt den Flur zu erhellen. Leise tapste die Gestalt zum einzigen Raum nach rechts und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich. Durch die plötzliche Lichtflutung, da das Bad ringsherum mit Milchglas verglast war, kniff die nun erkennbare junge Frau die Augen leicht zusammen, ehe sie sich der Sachen entledigte und unter die Dusche huschte. Noch müde vom Schlaf, sowie durch die leicht steifen Glieder, dauerte das Duschen einige Zeit, bevor die junge Frau aus der Dusche stieg und sich ein Handtuch umband. Mittlerweile etwas muntere, fing sie an ihre straßenköterblonden Haare zu föhnen. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie mit braunen fast schwarzen Haaren geboren worden war und sich die Haare nie gefärbt hatte. Ja, die Person, welche ihr entgegen sah, war immer noch Lisa aus Deutschland. Das unscheinbare Mädchen, welches ein paar Monate nach ihrem 18. Geburtstag aus Deutschland nach Amerika geflüchtet war. Geflüchtet vor den Erwartungen, vor den Lügen und vor dem Schmerz, genauso wie vor sich selbst. Sie seufzte leise und legte den Föhn weg. Nein, das war nicht mehr sie. Lisa war zwei Tage nach ihrer Geburt im Krankenhausbettchen tot aufgefunden worden. Ein Baby, dessen Eltern nach der Geburt sofort verschwunden waren, wurde als sie ausgegeben. Sie war niemals Lisa gewesen und das zu seinem 17. Geburtstag zu erfahren, war nicht leicht. Im Gegenteil, das sie dies alles nur durch die Krankenhausakten herausgefunden hatte, hatte es fast unerträglich gemacht. Aber sie hatte weiter gemacht, hatte so getan, als sei nichts passiert, etwas, dass schon seit ihrem 16. Geburtstag nicht mehr möglich gewesen war. Auf einmal fest zustellen, dass man nicht wie alle Menschen um einen herum war, war seltsam gewesen, doch dann auch noch heraus zu finden, dass man mit jedem weiteren Tag sein Erbe annahm, war unfassbar gewesen. Mit 16 hatte es angefangen und mit 19 aufgehört. Drei Jahre voller Ungewissheit, ob sie ihr Erbe überhaupt überleben würde. Erst war es lächerlich für sie gewesen, heraus zu finden, dass es andere Wesen gab, außer Menschen. Noch lächerlich wurde es, als sie herausfand, dass sie eine Elfe war. Und ganz lächerlich wurde es, als sie herausfand, dass ihre Rasse von Engeln abstammte. Doch dann verging ihr das Lachen, als sie mit jedem weiteren Tag feststellte, dass sie der dunklen Seite ihrer Rasse angehörte. Anfangs hatte sie sich nur den Blutelfen zuordnen können. Nachdem ihre Rasse von anderen ausgelöscht wurde, nannten sich die letzten überlebenden Blutelfen, dafür, dass sie das Massaker überlebt hatten. Doch dann an ihrem 18. Geburtstag wurde ihr klar, dass sie zur einzigen Unterkategorie der Blutelfen gehörte. Den Teufelsblutelfen. Ihre Vorfahren, die sich von der Magie der Dämonen, auch Teufelsenergie genannt, verdorben ließen, wurden zu Teufelsblutelfen. Sie hatte damals nicht nur Angst gelitten, weil sie kein blutrünstiges Monster werden wollte und Angst hatte ohne Magie zu sterben, sondern auch, weil sie Angst hatte, dass ihre dämonische Hälfte ihre menschliche Seite angreifen würde. Sie hatte Angst schizophren zu werden. Vielleicht war es Glück im Unglück gewesen, doch ihre Ängste hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte heraus gefunden, das sie die Magie, welche sie brauchte, durch normales Essen ersetzen konnte, sie musste zwar sechs Mal so viel wie ein normaler Mensch essen, aber dadurch erlangte sie ihre normale Tagesdosis zum leben. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie zurück in ihr Zimmer lief um sich anzuziehen. Wie sie damals auf ihre Fähigkeiten und neues Aussehen reagiert hatte, das war Oskar reif gewesen. Manchmal konnte sie noch den leichten Schmerz vom Föhn fühlen, als sie diesen hatte fallen lassen. Sie war am Abend mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und ebenso braunen-grauen Augen zu Bett gegangen, nur um am nächsten Tag dunkles erdbeerblondes Haar und graubraune Augen mit einem roten Ring um die Iris zu entdecken. Es hatte geschlagene drei Stunden für sie gedauert, ehe sie verstanden hatte, dass sie durch ihr Erbe, das Blut in ihrem Körper beeinflussen konnte, sei sie verletzt oder wollte sie feuerrote Haaren und Augen haben. Der rote Ring um die Iris würde immer bleiben, aber meist hatte sie aschblondes Haar, da sie wenig Blutfluss in ihrem Körper mochte, da sie eine angenehme Blässe mit einem Bronze Ton bekam. Im Laufe der Zeit nach ihrem Erwachen hatte sie zwei weitere Fähigkeiten kennen gelernt, welche sie aber nur im äußersten Notfall einsetzte. Sie fluchte leise und unterbrach ihren Gedankengang, als sie auf ihren Wecke blickte. Sie hatte noch 15 Minuten um zur Arbeit zu kommen. „Mist“, fluchte sie leise, zog sich schnell ihre ölverdreckte Arbeitskleidung an, schaltete das Radio aus und flüchtete auf leisen Sohlen durch das Haus, darauf bedacht ihre Mitbewohnerin nicht zu wecken. Sie würde Ärger bekommen, wenn ihr Boss in einer Stunde kam und sah, dass die „Schrottkarre“ seiner Tochter immer noch nicht repariert war. ------------------------------------- Sie hörte das Klicken der Haustür, als ihre ehemalige Klassenkameradien zur Arbeit fuhr. Klassenkameradin, wie sich das anhörte. Sie hatten vor ungefähr acht Jahren das letzte Mal zusammen Unterricht gehabt. Danach wollte Lisa eine Ausbildung zur Tierpflegerin machen. Vier Monate nach Schuljahresende, war sie einfach verschwunden. Die Polizei hatte sogar nach ihr gesucht, aber vergebens. Sie hatte mit der Schule weiter gemacht, auch wenn die Angst um Lisa ihr einiges erschwert hatte. Aber dann, kurz bevor das Halbjahr zu Ende war, hatte sie eine Postkarte aus Amerika bekommen. Eine Postkarte vom Grand Canyon, der Ort, zu welchem Lisa schon immer hin wollte. Drei Dinge hatten dort gestanden. Ihre eigene Anschrift, ein Name, den sie damals nicht hatte zu ordnen können und die Worte „Wir sehen uns an deinem aller letzten Schultag“. Ein Versprechen, welches ihr Glück gebracht hatte. Sie hatte daran fest gehalten, dass dieses Zeichen von Lisa kam, denn sie kannte niemanden in Amerika, geschweige denn jemanden, der dort Urlaub machte. Das letzte Schuljahr war eine reine Qual, da es damit anfing, dass das Schuljahr um zwei Monate verschoben wurde, da es zu wenig Lehrer gab um überhaupt Unterricht zu machen. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, dass Lisa nicht kommen würde, oder sie sich verpassten. Dieser Gedanke wurde aber an ihrem 18. Geburtstag durch Schmerzen verdrängt. Die Nacht über hatte sie geglaubt ihre Knochen brechen zu spüren, ihr Körper hatte sich angefühlt, als stände er unter Feuer und am nächsten Morgen hatte sich ihr ganzer Körper angefühlt als wäre er überfahren worden. Irgendwie hatte sie nun eine Ahnung wie es war überfahren zu werden. Als sie die Tage darauf zur Schule ging, hatte sie Schwierigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren, sie sah alles wie durch einen Schleier. Zwei Tage vor ihrer letzten Zeugnisübergabe, hatte sie mit einem Schreck in den Spiegel gesehen. Ihre Haare waren vollkommen schwarz geworden, kein braun mehr. Und ihre Augen, welche vorher schon die ungewöhnliche Mischung von gelb, hell- und dunkelgrün und grau hatten, wurden nun von einem goldenem Ring um die Iris geziert. Allerdings schien es niemand zu bemerken, dass einzig Gute an dieser Veränderung war, dass die Schmerzen nur noch ein leichtes Pochen geworden waren. Als der letzte Tag kam und sie wegen Vorfreude schon nicht mehr still sitzen konnte, bemerkte sie, dass sich etwas in ihren Gesichtszügen verändert hatte. Aber damals war sie zu aufgeregt gewesen um es genau zu benennen. Die letzten zwei Schulstunden ihres Lebens waren reine Folter gewesen. Ihr Kopf war damals von nur zwei Sätzen besetzt gewesen. „Würde Lisa kommen?“ und „Warum war sie gegangen?“ Als sie mit den Anderen in der Aula ihr Abschlusszeugnis bekam, war sie enttäuscht gewesen. Die Familien der Anderen waren alle da gewesen. Ihre fehlte, allerdings war sie selbst etwas dran schuld, da sie zu gestimmt hatte, dass ihre Familie früher in den Urlaub flog und sie nachkam. Aber nicht nur sie hatten gefehlt, sondern auch Lisa. Das war wohl die größte Enttäuschung gewesen. Obwohl sie es vor den anderen nicht zugegeben hatte, da diese über Lisa hergezogen waren, hatte sie sie vermisst. Ihre sarkastischen Sprüche, ihre sadistische und masochistische Ader und vor allem ihre unbeschwerte Art. Sie hatte damals vorgehabt zu warten, denn vielleicht war der Flieger etwas zu spät dran, es gab irgendwo Stau, oder Lisa war bei ihrer Mutter und klärte sie auf. Aber selbst nach einer Stunde, nachdem niemand mehr da war, war Lisa nicht gekommen. Hatte sie zumindest geglaubt. #Flashback# Eine Stunde hatte sie jetzt gewartet. Leise seufzte sie. ´Warum sollte Lisa auch kommen, zwei Jahre war es her, dass sie verschwunden war. Vielleicht war diese Postkarte nie von ihr gewesen? ´ Sie nahm das schon etwas ältere Papier aus ihrer hinteren Hosentasche und besah es sich noch einmal. Vielleicht war der Name, welcher darauf stand wichtig. ´Lieziel Liam Lucano. Das bringt mich doch auch nicht weiter. ´ Sie stand von ihrem Platz in der leeren Halle auf und ging langsam zum Ausgang. Es war um die Mittagszeit, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und brannte richtig auf die Erde hinab. Sie kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Motorradplatz machte. Sie hatte den Führerschein für Auto und Motorrad gemacht, weil sie mit Beidem gerne fuhr. Die Augen zusammen gekniffen, erkannte sie eine Person an der Haltestelle an ein Auto gelehnt. Von der Haarfarbe her kannte sie die Person nicht, aber das Tattoo, welches an ihrem Hals zu sehen war, hätte sie unter Tausenden wieder erkannt. ´Der gekreuzigte Schmetterling. ´ Ehe sie sich versah, rannte sie auf die Person zu und kam nur knapp vor ihr zum stehen. Die Augen leicht gesengt, besah sie sich die Person erst von den Schuhen an und wanderte langsam hoch. Schwarze kniehohe Stiefel, schwarze Lederhose, ein Netzpullover mit einem einfachen weißen Shirt drüber. Ihr Blick verweilte bei dem Tattoo, welches in schwarz und rot gehalten war. Sei traute sich nicht auf zu sehen. „Glaubst du, ich hätte es vergessen?“ Am Ende sah sie ihr doch in die Augen und die Person mit der Stimme, Größe und Aussehen, passte nicht mehr zu Lisa. „Lieziel?“ Überraschung lag auf einmal in den fremdfarbigen Augen. Doch die Überraschung war nicht wegen des Namens. „Deine Augen, Mel! Was ist passiert?“ #Flashback Ende# Sie hatte nach diesen Worten einfach gewusst, dass die Person vor ihr Lisa war, auch wenn sie nicht einmal ansatzweise so aussah. Sie hatte ihr dort bei der Haltestelle alles erzählt, was geschehen war, wie sie sich verändert hatte. Und Lisa, nein, Lieziel hatte ihr zugehört und ihr danach erklärt was es mit Lieziel auf sich hatte. Das sie geschockt war, war eindeutig untertrieben, aber irgendwie hatte alles Sinn ergeben. Lieziel, weil ihre Rasse von Engel abgestammt hatte, der restliche Name hatte sich einfach ergeben. Als sie ihr gesagt hatte, dass in Amerika die Verschwiegenheit der Rasse nach ließ, hatte sie selbst gelacht, denn wie es schien hatten sich die amerikanischen Vampire dazu entschieden endlich bekannt zu geben, dass sie noch existierten. Es gab Vampire die künstliches Blut hergestellt hatte um ein Zusammenleben zu erleichtern. Es gäbe wohl sogar Vampire, die Sheriffs in bestimmten Bereichen waren. Lieziel hatte ihr die Wahl gelassen, mit zukommen und mit ihr zu leben, oder sie würde bei ihrer Familie bleiben und Lieziel würde ihr Informationen besorgen. Es war ein Ultimatum gewesen. Lieziel würde nie wieder nach Deutschland zurück kommen, dass stand fest. Ihre Familie verlassen, ein ganz neues Leben anfangen und jemand gleich gesinntes haben oder bei ihrer Familie bleiben und mit sich selber klar kommen. Doch bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie zu einem fleischfressendem Monster werden würde, hatte sich sich für den Schutz ihrer Familie entschieden und war mit Lieziel nach Amerika gegangen. Sie hatte ihrer Familie einen Brief hinterlassen, dass es ihr gut gehen würde, sie aber nicht zurückkam. Das ganze lag jetzt sechs Jahre zurück. Sie trug noch immer den Namen Mélanie, aber mit einem Apostroph und den weiteren Namen Shaw Killian. Lieziel hatte daran festgehalten, dass sie ihren Vornamen behielt, da es einfach zu ihrer Rasse passte. Eine Rasse, die mit ihr aussterben würde, genau wie Lieziels. Sie war halb Dämon, halb Mensch. Eine dämonische Raubkatze. Etwas, was sie nicht akzeptieren wollte, da sie nie aggressiv oder feindselig gewesen war. Sie konnte die Form eines Panthers annehmen, welcher die Größe eines kleinen LKWs hatte. Sie stammte von den Nundu ab. Riesige Leoparden, welche größer als Elefanten waren und mit ihrem Atem Seuchen über ganze Dörfer gebracht hatten. Etwas das sich zum Glück nicht mehr in ihrer Form zeigte, trotzdem war sie monströs. Sie musste leise lachen, als sie daran dachte, dass sie Lieziel den Schreck ihres Lebens eingebracht hatte. Sie war sogar einige Tage etwas auf Sicherheitsabstand gegangen, allerdings hatten sie sich Beide daran gewöhnt, was sie waren. Zu ihrer Überraschung, war sie die leibliche Tochter ihrer Eltern, denn wie es schien, gab es in ihrer Linie passive Gene, welche jetzt bei ihr aktiv geworden waren. Wie man es sah, gab es sogar etwas Gutes an ihren Abstammungen, sie alterten nicht mehr, bzw. waren vielleicht sogar unsterblich. Lieziel hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie sich mit 18 nicht mehr verändert hatte, sie selbst hatte sich mit 20 nicht mehr verändert, zu Lieziels Leidwesen und ihrem Amüsement, sah Lieziel für immer jünger als sie aus, auch wenn man an ihren Charaktere eindeutig fest stellte, wer die Ältere war. Auch wenn sie es nicht zu gab, wusste Mélanie, dass die Wahrheit über ihre Familie, Lieziel härter und noch unerreichbarer für ihre Umwelt gemacht hatte und ihre Seele dadurch um einige Jahre mehr gealtert war. Zu aller Überraschung hatte sie, Mélanie selbst, Informatik studiert und verdiente sich ihr Geld, indem sie Computerprogramme entwickelte. Lieziel verdiente sich ihr Geld durch Autoreparatur, einen Job welcher ihr immer wieder Spaß machte, besonders, wenn Männer sahen, wie sie an den Autos herum schraubte. Unter den 15 Angestellten, war sie, obwohl sie die einzige Frau war, die Beste auf ihrem Gebiet und so hatte sie natürlich die meiste Kundschaft, zum Neid ihrer Kollegen. Noch leicht platt von letzter Nacht, drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und blickte zum Wecker. Ein kleines Kichern verkneifend, weil Lieziel schon wieder ''zu spät zur Arbeit kam, reckte sie sich und stand leicht stöhnend vom Bett auf. Das Gute war, dass sie von zu Hause arbeitete und so ihr eigener Chef war. Noch mit halb geschlossenen Augen lief sie auf den Flur raus und die Treppe runter. Einen leckeren Cappuccino und Toast würden sie gleich munterer machen. Auf dem Weg zur Küche lief sie am einzigen Schlafzimmer im Erdgeschoss vorbei und blieb verwundert stehen. Die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen gezogen, starrte sie die leicht geöffnete Tür an. „Charon?“, fragte sie leise und schielte durch den Türspalt. Dass sie sich über das darauf folgende „Buh“ nicht erschreckte, war ihrem guten Gehör zu verdanken. Leicht genervt drehte sie sich zu dem Übeltäter um. Charon, etwas was sie vielleicht nie ganz verkrafte würde, war Lieziels Sohn, wenn auch nicht leiblich, hatte sie ihn adoptiert. Etwas, was sich Mélanie nie hatte vorstellen können, hatte Lieziel doch gesagt, dass sie niemals Kinder wollte. Und ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht, sah sie Charon irgendwie als ihren Neffen an, da Lieziel und sie sich meist als Schwestern vorstellten um seltsame Fragen zu umgehen. Ihre Nachbarn hatte sie anfangs sogar für Lesben gehalten. Etwas, über das Lieziel noch heute lacht. Charon gehörte einfach zu ihnen, ohne den Racker, konnte sie sich das Leben schon nicht mehr vorstellen. #Flashback# „Wir sind gleich da, Mel.“ Mit leisem Brummen antwortete sie ihr und sah mit schläfrigen Augen aus dem Fenster. Sie war das erste Mal in Amerika und würde hier bleiben. Ihr Blick streifte die kleinen Einfamilienhäuser, welche an ihnen vorbei rauschten. Jedes Haus hatte eine andere Form, womit der Anblick nicht langweilig wurde. Vor einem kleineren und gemütlichen Häuschen mit einer Trauerweide, hielt Lieziel das Auto an. „Dein neues Heim.“ Sie nickte bewundernd, da es mehr als einladen aussah und stieg aus, die Tür schloss sie leise, da es mittlerweile drei Uhr nachts war und die Nachbarn sich wahrscheinlich beschweren würden, sollte sie die Tür mit voller Wucht zu schlagen. Ein Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter und sie wurde zur Tür geführt. Ob man es glaubte oder nicht, waren sowohl Lieziel als auch sie nach ihrer Wandlung, beide auf 1.70m gewachsen. „Ich werd´ dir morgen alles zeigen, oder du siehst es dir selber an, wenn ich morgen nicht um Punkt 7 bei der Arbeit bin, zieht mir mein Chef die Ohren lang.“ Mélanie gluckste bei der Vorstellung, blieb aber abrupt stehen, denn das Fenster, welches sie hinter der Trauerweide sah, war beleuchtet. „Hast du vergessen das Licht aus zu machen?“, fragte sie und deutete auf das leuchtende Objekt. Lieziels Blick folgte ihrer Andeutung, bevor sie die Augen verdrehte. „Nein“, gab sie leicht schnaubend zurück und öffnete die Tür. Mit großen Augen sah Mélanie dabei zu, wie sich dünne, blasse Ärmchen um Lieziels Hüfte schlang, noch ehe sie das Haus vollkommen betreten hatte. „Warum bist du noch auf?“, flüsterte sie leise und beugte sich runter um das Kind(?) hoch zu heben und auf ihrer Hüfte ab zu setzten. Die kleinen Ärmchen schlangen sich um ihren Hals, während schlohweißes Haar sichtbar wurde. „Hab gewartet“, murmelte eine Jungen Stimme. Mélanie beugte sich leicht nach vorne um einen Blick auf das Kind zu bekommen und wurde von Bronze-goldenen Augen getroffen. Lieziel drehte sich leicht zu ihr und lächelte ertappt. „Darf ich dir meinen Sohn vorstellen, Mel. Charon, das ist Mélanie.“ „Höchst erfreut Ma´am.“ Lieziel lachte leicht und hauchte einen Kuss auf das weiße Haupt. Mélanie nickte nur mit großen Augen. ''„Darf ich bei dir schlafen, Mutter?” Mélanie blinzelte fragend, als der kleine Junge, welcher Lieziels Sohn sein sollte, Lieziel in einer anderen Sprache etwas fragte. „Natürlich kannst du, aber denke daran, dass ich heute früh raus muss.” Der kleine Junge lächelte schüchtern, eher sein Gesicht in Lieziels Halsbeuge vergrub. „Komm ich zeig dir dein Zimmer, Mel.” Mélanie nickte und folgte ihr die Treppe hoch, wahrscheinlich würde sie morgen alles erklärt bekommen, denn so wie der kleine Junge schon in Lieziels Umarmung hing, schlief er fast. #Flashback Ende# Am nächsten Tag hatte ihr Charon das Haus gezeigt und erzählt, dass er unsterblich sei und für immer wie ein Sechsjähriger aussehen würde, allerding schon etwas älter war, außerdem hatte er sie mit einem Lächeln aufgeklärt, dass Lieziel und er gestern schwedisch gesprochen hatten, Charons Muttersprache. Sie hatte nie erfahren, wie sich die Beiden kennen gelernt hatten, geschweigeden, warum Lieziel ihn sofort adoptiert hatte. Aber eines stand fest, auch wenn Lieziel das niemals zugeben würde, sie liebte es sich um Charon zu kümmern und das obwohl er selbst alleine alles machen konnte, liebte er es genaus so, wie ein Sohn bzw. Neffe behandelt zu werden. „Warum bist du schon wachen, du stehst nie vor neun auf?“ „Ungutes Gefühl“, meinte er leise und schlich an ihr vorbei in die Küche. „Hoffentlich bricht sie sich nicht schon wieder etwas“, murmelte sie leise und schaute in den Kühlschrank. Das letzte Mal, als Charon ein ungutes Gefühl hatte, kam Lieziel mit einem gebrochenen Bein von der Arbeit wieder. Eine der Hebebühnen war zusammen gebrochen und statt, dass einer ihrer Arbeitskollegen zerquetscht wurde, hatte sie sich lieber das Bein zertrümmern lassen. Zu der Zeit hatte sich Mélanie gewünscht, dass sie es gelassen hätte. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres als eine schlecht gelaunte Lieziel, wenn sie Bewegungsverbot hatte. Während Charon einen Cartoon sah und sie neben ihm auf dem Sofa an ihren Programmen arbeitete, warteten Beide auf Lieziels Rückkehr.